


The Fools Guild

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: It had been a long time since Raven had portaled to him. He knew it wasn’t for him. But he knew where she’d gone and this time, Tai was going to follow. [After the Volume 5 Post-credits’ scene]





	The Fools Guild

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quickly written birthday gift for a dear friend of mine, but it's... cute?

Light filtered through the trees, dappling along the dense foliage of the forest. Other than the occasional bird call or buzzing insect, the forest was silent, most of the creatures wary of the possible predators lurking in the shadows – or perhaps the two blazing their own trail. A recent rainstorm had left the underbrush soft and wet, so that each heavy step Tai took sunk in with a bit of a squelch. He was used to the conditions, so it was easy to keep his footing; but he kept his eyes trained to his surroundings in case there were any snakes curled up nearby. They were unlikely at this time of day, but after a good storm, some came out looking for a tasty and easy meal as the other creatures of the woods moved about.

And, of course, he was alert for Grimm, but that was a given.

Beside him, Zwei trudged along, and with how relaxed he was, Tai knew there wasn’t much to worry about right now, but he also knew how instantly that could change so he kept an eye on any sudden shifts in behavior. The corgi’s much shorter, stocky body was quickly collecting mud onto his paws and the underside of his belly. From the lolling of his tongue and wiggling behind, he seemed perfectly overjoyed by this fact. He’d wouldn’t be quite as ecstatic by the bath that was certainly in his future, but that was a problem for Tonight Zwei.

Luckily no incidents befell them and as the trees started to thin out, indicating they were coming to their destination, Tai tried to relax.

Instead, he only felt more tension as they came into a clearing, spotting the figure standing at the edge of the cliff. He inhaled slowly to calm his nerves, and when he spoke, his voice was steadier then he felt, “Came to say hello?”

Though her head tilted, Raven didn’t face him as she replied, “You can’t say hello to the dead, Tai.”

“Then to her memory.” He refuted gently as he walked over, passing his former teammate and lover to pause in front of his other, former teammate and lover. He knelt, setting down the pair of freshly cut sunflowers before the grave. The sturdy stems of the vibrant plants had been carefully weaved together. Just like the two in her bouquet had been on their wedding day. He looked about for the rock he usually used to hold down the ends of the flowers to keep them from blowing away in the wind.

“I wonder how long it will be before your bringing those to our daughter as well.”

The words made him freeze.

Zwei gave a distressed whine.

As he looked back, he noticed his companion had settled at the woman’s feet, ears bent low as he lent against her leg. Tai’s gaze turned to Raven. Her hand was on her sword, gripping the hilt tightly as if doing so was providing some level of comfort. Her expression seemed unusually vulnerable and as he rose to face her, that open look hit him full force. He’d always known she was scared, but to see just how much that fear truly ruled the woman he’d used to see as uncontrollable, he couldn’t help but feel pity for her.

“Do you really think so little of her?” He challenged.

“I’m being realistic.”

“You can’t be, not when you don’t really know her.” The words had no heat to them, but Raven still looked away like she had been burned, scowling at the dirt. He sighed slowly, then said, “Yang has the best of both of us. She’ll do the things we never could.”

“So what? You _want_ her to fight in this war?”

“No. I’d gladly sacrifice my own life if I knew it would keep her out of it.” He looked back at the headstone. “But we had our turn to make a difference. We failed. Now, it’s their turn. Best I can do is hope to fight alongside her, when the time comes.”

He could hear her nails rapping along the side of her weapon, before she spoke over it, “You’re as foolish as ever.”

He smiled and, much like his sunflowers, tilted his head towards the sky. “Better a fool than a coward.” The tension Tai had felt before had gone, leaving only calmness in its place. When he looked back at her, that smile stayed, “After all, a coward may live longer, but the fool is the one who dies without regrets.”

She shook her head, hair billowing around her like a dark cloud. When she didn’t vocalize her thoughts though, he had to wonder who she was truly rejecting: Him, or herself?

“Anyways, I’ll leave you here with your… ‘not’ saying hello. Come on Zwei.” He stepped away from the grave, passing on by her. He heard the jangle of his dog’s tags as he followed after. As they approached the tree line, Tai looked back at Raven one last time. “You’re welcome back home for tea, if that’s not too foolish for you of course.”

He expected nothing less than the silence that he was given.

So, he was understandably surprised when, just as the shadows grew heavy around him, he heard the faintest whisper reaching after him, like a little ray shining through, “Maybe I can be that foolish.”


End file.
